Gas discharge lamps such as fluorescent lamps are today commonly used in many different lighting applications in houses, factories, and other commercial buildings. These lamps require a ballast circuit for modifying the available alternating current power source to a proper frequency and voltage level and driving the gas discharge lamp or fluorescent lamp. These ballast circuits take on many different forms and incorporate various electronic components as may be needed for the specific applications.
All ballast circuits, however, should be properly connected to earth ground and should also be properly shielded to effectively prevent RFI and EMI from being transmitted therefrom and possibly interfering with other nearby devices. The connection to earth ground is typically provided by connecting the ballast circuit grounding node to the lamp fixture housing which, in turn, is normally connected to earth ground by the installation electrician. Many different methods have been devised for making the connection between the grounding node and the lamp fixture. However, these methods have, in the past, exhibited unreliable, ineffective and costly characteristics.
Many different methods and enclosures have also been devised for unwanted noise shielding. Unfortunately, many of these enclosures have been generally ineffective for their intended purpose and have also been unnecessarily costly to manufacture and put to use.
Accordingly, a need exists for a ballast circuit enclosure and grounding structure for effectively decreasing the transmission of RFI and EMI from the ballast circuit and for effectively providing a grounding connection between the ballast circuit and the lamp fixture in a generally inexpensive and efficient manner.